winter breeze
by tarandayo
Summary: Diantara embusan angin dan tarian salju, ada roh musim dingin yang mempertanyakan jati dirinya—dan berusaha mengembalikan jejak memori yang terhapus. {Jack Frost!Karma. AU}


**Disclaimer** : **  
Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yuusei.  
Rise of The Guardians © Dreamworks.  
Story © Mieko Yumeishi**.  
Cerita ini ditulis demi kepuasan pribadi serta berbagi hiburan semata.

 **Title** : winter breeze

 **Genre** : supernatural

 **Point of View** : First PoV/ **Karma's PoV**

 **Warning** : karakterisasi terbang-terbang/mistypos/grammatical error/aneh/dsb.

 **Note** : … btw, ini masuk crossover AU nggak sih? #bingung

.

.

* * *

 **Happy Reading! ;;)**

.

.

* * *

Aku menapakkan kaki di atap rumah yang membeku. Semilir angin menggelitik wajahku. Udara dingin yang memasuki pori-pori dan menembus kulit menginduksi semangatku untuk melesat di udara dan berteriak, "Musim dingin telah tiba! Ayo bersenang-senang!"

Selantang apapun aku memekik, orang-orang tidak akan mendengarku, sehingga aku harus bertindak.

Kulihat ke bawah, ada seorang pria yang berjalan menenteng tas kerja sambil memasang tampang muram. Tampaknya beban di kantor mengusutkan pikirannya. Malang sekali. Baiklah, akan sedikit kuringankan bebanmu, Paman.

Aku terbang mendekat dan mengayunkan tongkatku. Sebagai hasilnya, butir-butir salju yang berkilauan seperti debu peri turun dengan cantiknya. Tapi, alih-alih terpukau, pria itu justru menepuk-nepuk kepalanya dengan ekspresi masam, berusaha menyingkirkan salju yang hinggap disana. "Sialan!" umpatnya. "Sudah turun salju saja! Aku harus cepat-cepat pulang kalau tidak ingin membeku."

Cih, orangtua memang payah. Kali ini kuayunkan tongkatku lebih kencang, sehingga salju turun dengan lebih deras sampai menimbun kepalanya. Aku terbahak-bahak.

Setelah puas tertawa, aku terbang menjauh. "Dah, Pak Tua! Aku mau mencari anak-anak saja, deh! Mereka pasti lebih tahu cara bersenang-senang!"

Kemudian aku melanjutkan perjalanan, dengan melompati atap rumah serta dahan pohon—yang sudah meranggas termakan temperatur. Kupindai seisi kota—dan hup! Perhatianku tertuju pada seorang bocah yang tampak murung. Bocah-bocah lain mengoloknya serta menolak keinginannya untuk ikut bergabung dalam permainan perang bola salju. Hei, salju itu milik bersama, tahu!

Kudekati bocah-bocah itu—yang masih mengerubungi si bocah malang—lalu kuayunkan tongkatku. Sebuah seluncuran es yang panjang dan meliuk-liuk tercipta, dan kubuat anak-anak itu meluncur sepanjang. Teriakan gempita dan tawa girang lepas dari mulut mereka. Wajah mereka berseri-seri dari awal hingga akhir.

"Menyenangkan sekali!" seorang bocah yang tampaknya adalah pimpinan geng berseru riang, lalu menoleh ke bocah yang tadi dikucilkan. "Hei, Tonio, kaumau main bersama kami kan? Ayo!"

Tonio mengangguk penuh semangat.

Rasa puas terbit dalam hatiku. Tentu saja karena aku adalah roh musim dingin, dan tugas roh musim dingin adalah—

—hm, tunggu, memangnya aku punya tugas? Well, entahlah. Yang kulakukan selama ini hanyalah bersenang-senang dengan tongkat ajaibku, sebenarnya. Tapi justru itulah poin bagusnya! Aku bebas melakukan apa saja yang kumau!

Aku menyeringai, lalu melanjutkan kegiatanku: berkeliling negeri—dan bermain-main dengan manusia melalui perantara salju.

Tiap detik begitu kunikmati, hingga tanpa sadar, salju mulai mencair seiring dengan menghangatnya udara. Tanah mulai menghijau dan bunga-bunga bertumbuhan—hanya menunggu hitungan hari hingga kuntumnya mekar dan menghiasi permukaan bumi dengan warna-warninya yang indah.

Semua orang menyambut musim semi dengan sukacita, tapi sayang, tidak banyak yang bisa kulakukan di musim ini. Tapi tenang, bumi selalu berevolusi. Jadi aku tinggal pergi menuju tempat yang sebentar lagi mendapat giliran bercumbu dengan musim dingin.

Aku menyongsong cakrawala, menunggangi angin yang bergerak ke utara.

Sampai jumpa, Sydney! Aku datang, Jepang!

* * *

Insting membawaku ke sebuah tempat ski di Kota Niigata.

Tempat ski ini tidak jauh berbeda dengan tempat-tempat ski lainnya—yang pernah kukunjungi di berbagai negara. Diselimuti karpet putih tebal yang membuatnya terlihat seperti es serut raksasa dengan pohon cemara dan _cypress_ sebagai _topping_ -nya. Ramai oleh hiruk-pikuk para pengunjung yang datang secara berkelompok—baik bersama keluarga atau teman sekolah.

Eufoni yang mengudara dari para manusia yang antusias bercengkrama dengan salju selalu sukses membangkitkan geloraku untuk ikut bersenang-senang. Seharusnya.

Tapi kali ini tidak.

Karena tempat ini, entah mengapa, mengingatkanku pada fakta bahwa ada lubang besar dalam ingatanku.

Ada jejak memori yang terhapus dan tidak pernah kembali.

* * *

Aku menjejakkan kaki pada sungai yang keseluruhan permukaannya telah membeku—menciptakan jalur es yang mengalir hingga hilir. Kepala kutundukkan. Kupandangi refleksi yang terpantul di bawah sana. Disana berdiri seorang lelaki berambut putih dengan sejumput helai merah di bagian poni. Kedua netra sewarna tembaganya menyorot kesal; kesal karena merasa _clueless_.

Ada banyak yang hal mengenai diriku sendiri yang tidak kumengerti. Kenapa harus ada warna merah disana? Apakah warna merah itu adalah polesan belaka—atau justru warna asli sebelum putih menguasai? Kenapa aku memiliki sebuah tongkat, persis seperti milik peri, hanya saja lebih jantan karena terbuat dari kayu?

"Hei," aku bertanya pada pantulanku di bawah sana, "... kau ini sebenarnya siapa?

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Kenapa kau bisa menjadi seperti ini?"

Hening.

"Apa arti eksistensimu?"

Diam.

"Kenapa kau bisa menjadi begini?"

Bayangan itu bergeming.

"Sialan! Jawab aku bodoh!"

Tongkat kuhentakkan ke permukaan sungai—membuat serpihan-serpihan kecil es muncul dan berhamburan.

Aku melayangkan tatapan nyalang pada rembulan yang menggantung di atas sana. "Hei, Tuan Bulan, tolong beritahu! Siapa sebenarnya aku!? Kenapa aku bisa menjadi roh musim dingin!? Apakah aku … pernah menjadi manusia?"

Tuan Bulan mengabaikan rentetan pertanyaanku, tidak memedulikan rasa penasaran yang begitu mendesak hingga membuat rongga dadaku sesak.

Aku adalah entitas yang terombang-ambing dalam ketidakpastian.

* * *

Beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Aku terbangun dengan keadaan melayang di dalam air. Air dingin yang menyelubungi badan tidak membuatku menggigil ataupun berjengit—seolah kulitku kebas atau tubuhku memang telah bersatu dengan dingin. Benda bulat bersinar—yang kukenal sebagai bulan purnama—adalah apa yang menyambut penglihatanku untuk bertama kali. Lalu seolah terpanggil, tubuhku perlahan naik ke permukaan hingga akhirnya mengapung.

Aku berenang ke tepian sembari menikmati udara bebas—aku tidak tahu sudah berapa lama aku tenggelam di bawah sana.

Kutapaki permukaan tanah yang sedikit licin karena membeku. Lalu aku menyadari bahwa ada sebuah tongkat kayu panjang yang ujungnya bengkok—berada di genggamanku. Kugoyangkan sedikit benda itu—dan wow! Serbuk-serbuk es keluar dari ujungnya! Ini pasti tongkat ajaib! Entah bagaimana benda ini bisa sampai di genggamanku, yang pasti, aku mengurungkan niat awal untuk membuangnya.

Setelah berjalan selama beberapa menit, aku berhasil menemukan keberadaan orang lain. Bukan hanya satu-dua, melainkan banyak—karena di depanku sedang ada perhelatan festival tahun baru. Pemandangan orang-orang yang mengenakan yukata terlihat sangat mencolok, dan membuatku teringat sesuatu. Ah, baju yang menempel di tubuhku sekarang sangat aneh dan kontras dengan suasana festival. _Hoodie_ biru yang dipadu dengan celana pensil cokelat. Huh, sejak kapan selera _fashion_ -ku seburuk ini?

Masah bodoh dengan itu. Yang kubutuhkan sekarang mungkin adalah—

Makanan? Walau aku tidak merasa lapar samasekali—sungguh aneh, sebenarnya—tapi berbagai makanan yang dijajakan di stan-stan itu membuatku tergoda. Hm, takoyaki tampaknya bukan ide buruk.

Aku berjalan menuju kerumunan, dan saat itulah, aku menyadari anomali.

Tubuhku menembus orang lain.

Didorong rasa penasaran, aku dengan sengaja menabrakkan diri pada seorang wanita yang tengah menggandeng anaknya. Tertembus. Dan wanita itu—serta orang-orang lainnya—samasekali tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa mereka menyadari keberadaanku.

Aku pun mulai berteriak, "Halo! Ada yang mendengarku? Halo!"

Semuanya melaluiku begitu saja, seolah aku adalah makhluk tak kasat mata.

Dan pada detik itu, kudapatkan kesimpulan bahwa _aku bukan manusia_.

* * *

Pertanyaan yang pernah menyeruak, namun tidak pernah terjawab hingga akhirnya aku menyerah dan memutuskan untuk mengenyampingkannya, kini timbul kembali di benakku. Dari mana aku berasal?

Dan tanda tanyaku terjawab ketika aku menyaksikan rombongan yang turun dari bis—hendak berwisata ski. Mereka adalah murid SMA.

Ada seorang pemuda kalem yang di bagian atas rambutnya ada dua pucuk mungil. Dan seorang pemuda berambut oranye model belah tengah. Lalu gadis berdada besar yang rambutnya dikuncir kuda. Lalu seorang gadis mungil berkuncir dua. Lalu empat orang yang tampaknya membentuk geng tersendiri—terdiri dari lelaki berbadan besar, lelaki kecil bertampang datar, hingga gadis berambut keriting. Dan masih banyak lagi. Ada 26 orang—yang semua wajahnya kutilik satu persatu.

Dan keping-keping memori yang sempat luruh—kini muncul kembali.

Aku ingat—

—bahwa aku pernah menjadi bagian dari mereka.

Pun dengan fakta kalau di tempat inilah aku berhenti menjadi bagian mereka. Setahun lalu; wisata ski pertama dan terakhirku dengan mereka.

* * *

Sekarang tinggal satu keping lagi yang perlu kutemukan, yaitu tragedi apakah yang menjadi titik balik dari kehidupanku setahun lalu.

Suhu makin menurun seiring dengan melarutnya malam. Tidak peduli setebal apapun jaket serta sarung tangan yang kaukenakan, tetap saja, yang kaubutuhkan adalah kamar hangat dengan pemanas ruangan yang siap mengantarkanmu ke tidur nyenyak.

Fakta itu tampaknya tak diindahkan oleh seorang gadis berambut kuning sepunggung—yang sedari tadi berdiri di teras hotel. Ia memandangi langit malam dengan tatapan yang sukar diartikan.

"Nakamura-san!" seorang pemuda berambut biru menghampirinya.

Gadis—yang ternyata bernama Nakamura—itu menoleh. "Ah, Nagisa. Kau belum tidur?"

Kepala biru menggeleng sambil mengambil tempat di samping Nakamura. "… Tidak bisa tidur."

Nakamura mengulum bibir gelisah. "… Aku juga. Sepertinya penyebab insomnia kita sama, ya?"

Nagisa menghela napas. "Tahu tidak, Nakamura-san. Aku selalu dihantui rasa bersalah. Karena akulah penyebab dari tragedi itu. Aku yang membuat dia—"

Nakamura mendelik tajam ke Nagisa. "Bukan kau yang menyebabkannya! Kau samasekali tidak bersalah!" suaranya meninggi, "semuanya salahku! Aku yang mencetuskan ide bodoh itu!"

"Tapi—Karma-kun meninggal karena menyelamatkanku!"

Jadi—namaku adalah Karma?

Dan aku meninggal karena menyelamatkan Nagisa? Terdengar heroik.

"Dia tidak akan perlu menyelamatkanmu, seandainya aku tidak mempunyai ide itu!" tukas Nakamura sengit. "Seandainya aku tidak mengajak kalian bermain _ice skating_ di sebuah danau yang permukaannya membeku! Seandainya—" gadis itu menggigit bibir, matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Nakamura-san," Nagisa meletakkan tangan ke bahu Nakamura. Ekspresinya melunak. "Mau ke tempat kejadiannya? Barangkali, kita bisa menemukan penyelesaian dari penyesalan serta rasa bersalah yang menghantui kita selama setahun ini."

Nakamura mengangguk pelan.

* * *

Kedua mantan teman sekelasku itu berjalan memasuki hutan. Aku mengikutinya. Seiring dengan bertambahnya langkah, keping terakhir itu mulai menampakkan dirinya—

—dan menjadi sangat jelas ketika kami sampai di hadapan sebuah danau luas yang terletak di pelosok hutan.

Seluruh permukaannya membeku, membuatnya terlihat seperti bongkahan es raksasa yang kokoh. Penampakannya mengelabui mata; itulah yang menyebabkan keteledoran kami setahun yang lalu.

* * *

" _Woah—seperti arena skating yang ada di_ mall _! Ayo meluncur, Nagisa-kun, Nakamura-san!"_

" _Tu-tunggu—Karma-kun—kita tidak mengenakan perlengkapan apapun dan keamanannya tidak terjamin—"_

" _Ayolah, Nagisa-kun~ Tak ada salahnya sedikit bersenang-senang, bukan?"_

" _Betul kata Karma! Ayo, ayo, Nagisa!"_

" _Se-sebentar, Nakamura-san—"_

" _Hei, Karma! Jangan_ start _duluan dong!"_

 _Suara retakan menghentikan pergerakan kami. Sejurus kemudian, kami mendapati bahwa sebuah areal yang baru saja dilewati Nagisa dan Nakamura hancur. Ternyata esnya belum cukup tebal untuk menahan bobot dua orang sekaligus._

 _Lalu Nagisa dan Nakamura terjebak. Di belakang, kiri, dan kanan mereka—terdapat lapisan es yang siap hancur kapan saja; melangkah kesana sama saja dengan bunuh diri. Sementara di depan ada air danau—yang suhunya pasti superdingin—yang memisahkan aku dan mereka._

" _Kami tidak bisa melompat! Permukaan disini terlalu licin dan sempit untuk dijadikan tumpuan!"_

 _Aku mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling—sembari memutar otak. Ide muncul ketika kudapati sebuah tongkat kayu yang ujungnya bengok—sepertinya dahan pohon—tergeletak di permukaan es. Segera kuraih tongkat tersebut, lalu kudekati mereka._

" _Pegang ini, lalu melompatlah, Nagisa!"_

 _Nagisa menuruti instruksiku. Dia melompat menyeberangi air es dan mendarat sedikit tidak mulus._

" _Ah, sepertinya kakiku terkilir—"_

" _KARMA!"_

 _Teriakan Nakamura membahana. Permukaan es yang licin ternyata membuat keseimbanganku terganggu hingga aku pun tergelincir dan tercebur ke dalam air._

 _Sangat dingin. Tubuhku rasanya langsung membeku._

 _Sayup-sayup telingaku menangkap pekikan dua teman sekelasku itu—sebelum ketidaksadaraan mengambil alih tubuhku._

* * *

 _Benar sekali! Ini adalah kesalahan kalian! Kalian yang membuatku jadi seperti ini!_

Tidak, aku tidak bisa mengatakan itu. Sekarang, aku samasekali tidak bisa merasakan kebenaran dari kalimat _menyalahkan orang lain akan membuatmu merasa lebih baik_.

Lagipula, pada dasarnya, ini bukan kesalahan mereka. Ini bukan kesalahan Nakamura. Memang benar, kalau dia yang memberitahu perihal keberadaan danau ini, tapi akulah yang berinisiatif mengajak mereka bermain kesini. Ini juga bukan kesalahan Nagisa, karena akulah yang memaksanya untuk berseluncur di es.

Semuanya terjadi karena kesalahanku sendiri. Oh, atau mungkin ini adalah kesalahan bersama. Atau barangkali 'kesalahan' bukanlah penyebab utama dari kecelakaan ini. Sayang sekali, aku tidak sempat memikirkan secara mendalam. Tidak sekarang, pemandangan yang ada di hadapanku sekarang—tangan Nagisa dan Nakamura terkepal erat sebagai perwujudan rasa sesal mendalam, yang mungkin mengakar kuat di hati mereka selama ini—terasa sangat mengganggu.

Oi, Nagisa, Nakamura, kalian tidak perlu menyesal.

Aneh sekali. Sangat aneh. Seharusnya aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang dirasakan orang lain, atau dengan kata lain. _In other words, I have_ z _ero empathy_. Tapi kenapa sekarang, ketika menyaksikan kesedihan kedua temanku, aku merasa, um, sesak?

Ini samasekali tidak terasa benar.

 _Karena tugas roh musim dingin adalah menyebarkan kebahagiaan._

Aku mendongak.

Hei, barusan kau menyampaikan sesuatu padaku, ya, Tuan Bulan?

* * *

Nakamura berjongkok, tangannya—yang terbalut sarung tangan—bercengkrama dengan pinggiran danau. Tercenung. "Seharusnya aku terjun menolongnya waktu itu."

Nagisa ikut berjongkok. Ia mengembuskan napas, uap residu proses respirasi terlihat. Mata birunya menatap Nakamura dalam-dalam; perpaduan sorot khawatir dan penuh empati.

Nakamura lanjut bicara, "Seharusnya waktu itu kita tetap di penginapan. Seharunya—"

"Nakamura-san," potong Nagisa lembut. "Kurasa sebaiknya kita berhenti menggunakan kata 'seharusnya'. Semakin banyak kita menggunakannya, maka semuanya akan semakin terasa salah. Dan itu akan membuat kita semakin larut dalam rasa bersalah. Membawa kita dalam gua penyesalan tanpa akhir. Dan penyesalan—sebesar serta sedalam apapun—tidak akan mengubah apa yang sudah terjadi di masa lalu."

"… Lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan, agar bisa terlepas dari perasaan itu?"

"Merelakan," Nagisa berkata pelan namun mantap. "Ada banyak kejadian di dunia ini—yang berada di luar kekuasaan manusia. Manusia tidak bisa mengontrol. Cukup melakoni kisah yang naskahnya sudah tertulis rapi oleh pena takdir."

Senyum mulai merekah, binar ceria menemukan jalan pulangnya di wajah Nakamura. "Sejak kapan kau jadi bijak begini, Nagisa-chan? Sepertinya angin musim dingin membuat otakmu tercuci, ya?"

Nagisa tertawa salah tingkah. Pemuda berambut biru itu kemudian berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan pada si gadis yang masih berjongkok. "Ayo _berdiri_ , Nakamura-san."

Nakamura termangu sesaat, sebelum meraih uluran tangan Nagisa sambil tertawa kecil.

Lalu, tanpa aba-aba, keduanya berdiri bersebelahan sambil mendongak. Terpukau oleh langit musim dingin yang begitu memesona dengan taburan bintang. Jernih tanpa polusi cahaya. Bintang-bintang bergandengan membentuk gemintang. Rasi-rasi berbaris rapi, menjadikan langit sebagai lakon tanpa suara—yang terlalu menakjubkan untuk dilirik secara sekilas.

Aku menyelip di antara mereka. Di sebelah kiri, ada Nakamura. Di kanan, ada Nagisa.

Aku menggenggam tangan keduanya.

Walau mustahil bagi mereka untuk menyadari keberadaanku, setidaknya, kami tetap berada di bawah langit yang sama. Mengagumi gugusan bintang yang sama. Menghirup udara musim dingin yang sama.

Tiga orang sahabat memandangi langit sambil bergandengan tangan; klise memang, tapi biarlah, aku ingin menikmatinya barang sejenak.

"…"

"Eh? Kau menggenggam tanganku, Nagisa?"

"Lho? Bukannya Nakamura-san yang menggenggam tanganku?"

"… Aneh sekali. Rasanya seperti ada telapak tangan dingin yang menyentuh tanganku tadi."

"Aku juga. Tapi kan, tangan kita terbalut sarung tangan, jadi seharusnya hangat, bukan dingin …"

Ekspresi bingung melukis wajah keduanya. Aku tertawa geli.

"Ah, disana rupanya kalian! Nagisa-kun! Nakamura-san!" seruan lelaki tiba-tiba terdengar.

Dua pemilik nama sekaligus diriku menoleh cepat ke pemilik suara, yang ternyata adalah si mantan ketua kelas, Isogai. Pemuda berantena itu menyeruak dari pepohonan, disusul teman-teman lain.

"Sudah kuduga kalau kalian pasti kesini!" Megu berkacak pinggang, "kenapa tidak mengajak kami?"

Nakamura menaikkan alis. "Eh?"

Maehara tersenyum kecil. "Kau lupa ya? Tujuan kita kesini kan untuk mengenang si jahil berambut merah itu."

Semuanya hadir. Lengkap. Membentuk lingkaran dan menunduk. Berdoa bersama.

Aku memasuki lingkaran, memosisikan diri sebagai seseorang yang dikelilingi. Dari dalam sini, aku bisa melihat wajah mereka secara jelas.

* * *

Aku pernah menjadi bagian dari mereka dan mereka _menyayangiku_. Itu adalah kenyataan, sebab mataku dan intuisiku tak mungkin berbohong.

(Kegusaranku perlahan luruh dan tergantikan oleh sekelumit emosi asing yang anehnya terasa hangat.)

* * *

Keesokan hari, aku mengintip kegiatan ski mereka. Tentu saja akan kuhadiahkan pukulan pada mereka, seandainya jauh-jauh ke gunung tanpa menikmati olahraga tersebut.

Kulihat Chiba dan Hayami saling melemparkan tatapan penuh, ehm, afeksi. Ah, dari dulu duo _sniper_ itu memang serasi.

Lalu ada Okano yang marah-marah lantaran Maehara menabraknya. Aduh, Okano-san, tidak tahukah kau kalau si Maehara itu sebenarnya bermaksud untuk meluncur bersamamu? Dua orang ini masih seperti anjing dan kucing.

Tak luput dari perhatianku pula, kalau Sugino sibuk curi-curi pandang ke Kanzaki—yang tengah meluncur bersama Okuda, Kaede, dan Kurahashi.

Aku tertawa geli ketika melihat Terasaka menyemprot Itona yang tak kunjung menguasai teknik bermain ski—padahal ia itu sudah mengajarkan sampai mulut berbusa. Isogai mati-matian meredakan amarah si bongsor satu itu.

Dan masih banyak lagi tingkah teman-teman sekelasku yang membuatku gemas dan terkenang masa laluku bersama mereka.

Tak terasa petang telah merajai langit. Teman-temanku yang telah mengepak barang—lantas bergegas pulang. Bus yang siap mengantar mereka kembali mulai melaju.

O ya, kira-kira dimana pemberhentian mereka? Osaka atau Tokyo?

Aku pun melesat, mengekori bus tersebut demi memuaskan rasa penasaran.

Setelah ini, aku akan berkeliling Jepang. Wah, pasti menyenangkan sekali!

* * *

Aku jadi bertanya-tanya, mengapa alih-alih diboyong ke gerbang neraka, aku justru memperoleh kesempatan ini? Apa ini hadiah? Atau karma atas perbuatan buruk yang sering kulakukan semasa masih hidup?

Rasanya, pertanyaan terakhir tidak cocok direspon dengan 'ya', karena karma tidak mungkin seenteng ini.

Dengan keadaanku sekarang, aku bisa melihat dunia. Menyaksikan keindahan aurora di kutub. Menapaki puncak Gunung Everest. Membasuh kaki di Niagara Fall. Menghirup udara hutan taiga di pinggiran Kanada. Bergabung dengan euforia natal di London. Dan masih banyak yang lainnya.

Semakin dalam aku berpikir, maka makin banyak pertanyaan yang bermunculan. Gagasan-gagasan saling berbenturan, menimbulkan komplikasi dan paradoks. Kepalaku akan pecah bila memaksakan diri untuk menjawab semuanya. Jadi biarkan saja mengalir seperti air. Aku akan mencari jawabannya secara perlahan, dan menangkap kebahagian-kebahagian selama proses pencarian tersebut.

Dan yang terpenting, tetap berbagi kebahagiaan dengan orang lain!

 _[ Karena tugas roh musim dingin adalah menyebarkan kebahagiaan. ]_

.

.

.

* * *

 **End**.

* * *

.

.

.

Trivia:  
Saya bikin adegan memandangi langit soalnya, berdasarkan yang saya baca di sebuah artikel, musim dingin adalah saat yang paling tepat untuk menikmati pemandangan langit malam. Tapi biasanya, kalau lagi turun salju—langit berwarna kelabu. Jadi anggap aja saljunya belum turun. Eh tapi kalau di tempat ski harusnya banyak salju kan? Nah disini saya mulai bingung. #slapped

.

Terima kasih banyak buat yang sudah membaca!

Salam,  
Mieko


End file.
